The Poison
"Making the world poisonous..." -Message when The Poison is created during world creation. is a Pre-Hard Mode evil biome that is a counterpart of The Corruption and The Crimson. This biome is based on infections and poisons. It is chosen during world creation. It can also be spread by using Poison Seeds, Poison Water, or Brown Solution. Like The Corruption and The Crimson, The Poison won't spread until Hardmode. The Poison biome contains big chasms that are shaped like a zig-zag. Under those chasms contain Acid Orbs, Plague Altars, and special Poison loot. Smashing 3 Acid Orbs causes Plague Eater to spawn. Like The Corruption and The Crimson, This biome also contains special Poison-exclusive enemies. The enemies act similarly like the said biomes' enemies. In Hardmode, This biome becomes more dangerous and there are more enemies spawning in that biome. When you have the Pwnhammer or a stronger hammer, You can smash a Plague Altar. Smashing Plague Altars causes the world to be blessed with the following ores, only if that world is in Hardmode when Wall of Flesh is defeated. When Plantera is defeated, The spread of The Poison is slowed. The Poison can also extend into the Desert or the Snow biome. Appearance * The Poison appears to be a biome with a light green sky in the background. * The Poison consists of dark brown grass, trees have dark brown leaves and a green trunk, The biome has chasms that are made of Poisonstone. * The water in The Poison is dark brown. Enemies * Poisonera * Yucky Devourer * Infected Monster Hardmode * Poisoner * Infected Slime * Infected Slimeling * Poison Slimer * Infected Feeder * Baby Poisonera * Poison Mimic Enemies (Poisoned Desert) * Poisoned Mummy * Poisoned Antlion * Infected Vulture * Plague Ghoul Enemies (Underground Poison) * Poisoner * Acid Pickaxe * Infected Skeleton * Infected Reaper Enemies (Poisoned Snow) * Poison Pigron * Acid Golem Bosses * Plague Eater * The Consumer * Lord of the Slimes Loot From Acid Orbs * Plague Cannon * Infected Trident * Poison Orb (item) * Infect 'O' Plague * Plague Necklace From terrain * Plaguestone Block * Plaguesand Block * Green Ice Block From vegetation * Diseased Mushroom * Doomweed * Doomweed Seeds (during Blood Moon) * Plaguewood (from trees) From Fishing * Plaguefish * Dark Green Clubberfish * Poisonwack * Poison Crate Enemy Drops From Poisonera * Ancient Shadow Armor From Poisonera, Yucky Devourer, Poisoner * Venom Extract From Yucky Devourers * Acid Tooth From Plague Eater * Acid Fragment * Plague Eater Mask * Plague Eater Trophy * Infecting Feed From any enemy in Hardmode * Poison Key From Infected Feeder * Contaminated Blood From Infected Slime and Infected Slimeling * Blindfold From Poisoners * Vitamins From Poisoned Mummies * Blindfold * Dark Shard * Megaphone Sales From the Painter * Contaminated Lands Other * Acid Orb * Plague Altar * Infected Thorn * Plagued Vine * WIP Achievement Smashing, Poppet! Using explosives or your trusty hammer, smash a Shadow Orb, Crimson Heart or Poison Orb in the evil parts of your world. Notes * In 1.3, one-half of the world generation progress bar will be green, and the other half purple or red or brown, depending on if the world is to have Corruption or Crimson or Poison. Not only that, a tree at the side of the world name in world selection has one green/normal side, the other purple/red/brown (indicating Corruption/Crimson/Poison respectively). In Hardmode, part of the tree will be yellow, representing the Hallow. See also * Poisoned Desert * Poisoned Snow Biome * Underground Poison Trivia * This biome is based off infections, poisons, and plague. * This biome is a counterpart of The Corruption and The Crimson. * This biome acts similar as The Corruption and The Crimson. * Some of the recolored sprites will be updated in the future. * The biome was used to be called "The Infection" until it got renamed to "The Poison". Category:Biomes Category:Pre-Hard Mode Biomes Category:Biome Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Community Ideas Category:Work in Progress Category:Evil Biome